In recent years, use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected devices has grown exponentially. Correspondingly, the number of available software applications for such devices has also grown. In particular, there has been a proliferation of messaging applications that allow users of these Internet-connected devices to communicate with each other. Users communicating using messaging applications frequently encounter content on the Internet related to their conversations while accessing the Internet using other applications. In some cases, users may use their messaging applications to share this content with one another.
The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filling, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.